


like lavender

by dinEli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Post-War, Scars, Songfic, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinEli/pseuds/dinEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things always stay the same; how you looked wet from all the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like lavender

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation from my own version in Portuguese; I'm not sorry, it's been a long time coming.
> 
> [Based on "Like Lavender", by the Horse Feathers]

Summer comes in a cloudless sky, in summer she comes. Her face naïve, wide-eyed, holding mine with her thin hands, smiling with those teeth.

The teeth we used to hide under her pink pillow.

In summer the house'd enlighten, she'd walk all bare feet and blond hair washing the walls. Humming songs she's learnt without my whistling, drumming nails she's learnt how to polish on her own.

_Like lavender the smell of your hair._

And then autumn takes her away again; and the house grows empty, the flowers wither, the walls emphasize the loneliness and the silence and in winter there's no color if not white and red. There's no smell if not the bodies rotting in our hearts, in longing, in missing, in fear.

When his name couldn't be spoken, I only said yours. Maybe praying, maybe begging.

Asking for these kids and for the rain falling from your eyes. That torrential rain, the one from thunders, the sky so clouded we'd think _oh god, when will we see the sun again?_

But in summer she comes, and doesn't step on the floor, doesn't loosen her hair. Start rubbing that mark that became her friend, that reminded her of bygone days. Doesn't loosen her hair.

"Hide your friend under the pillow", I'd say, but she kept rubbing it and not smiling. And the house was still so smelly and dirty.

"The house gets sadder without the smell of your hair"

And she laughs and that mean old friend disappears from her face, hidden by her teeth, her loose hair washing the walls.

_Some things always stay the same._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2011, thinking on Lavender's post-war scars and her very fictional relationship with her father. It's become one of my favorites, and I'm very proud of it. Lately I've been reminiscing a lot on my early-writing days, and as I was listening to the song again (which, by the way, is so beautiful), I decided to translate it and post here, so maybe I could share it with even more people. As I said, I'm really proud of it, and since I haven't been exactly sure of my writing these past couple months, this is mostly to bust my ego lol
> 
> Anyway, if you read Portuguese, come take a look at the original [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7030017/1/Like-Lavender).
> 
> Take care,
> 
> And if you want, I'm on [tumblr](https://a-good-finder.tumblr.com), and it'd be nice to talk about whatever :)


End file.
